Small and Uncomfortable Spaces
by TheEvilPeaches
Summary: Put on a Cclass mission, Team 7 is sent to go play housemaid for an old woman. What exactly happens when Naruto and Sasuke lock themselves into an extremely small closet? Many things. Sasunaru. Chp6 LEMON REDONE- more explicit. yaoi. Complete
1. Closet Bonding

AN: Ack, here I am, writing another one of those pointless one-shots. I like this style for one-shots, I just stick two hot guys in a closet…what else is there to say?

**Disclaimer: **I love the boys, I love the anime, sad enough, this poor girl doesn't own them! (The plot of this fic is mine though)

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warning: **This is yaoi! If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it. I don't like offending people. This is a SasuNaru fic.

Archiving: Ask me first please

**Anyway…enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

There were always problems with teaching a class outside. One of those three students daydreamed, or fell asleep. It never helped that half of the time, Kakashi's voice sounded like white noise. Wait no, scratch that, the noise would be Naruto. Snoring.

Sasuke's eye twitched in agitation as he glanced over at the sun kissed boy. Yep, Naruto was definitely out like a light. Sasuke walked over to smack the smaller boy upside the head. As he went nearer he leaned over as he prepared to launch his "attack". Kakashi watched from a little while away, smirking under his mask.

Just as the raven haired boy leaned close enough, the dreaming, almost peaceful boy shot up into sitting position, still asleep, and hugged Sasuke yelling, "RAMEN, my love!"

Sasuke growled angrily, his arms pinned to his sides. He settled for headbutting the sleeping boy. "Wake up ass-wipe! You fell asleep. Again."

Naruto's sapphire eyes opened slowly. After a large yawn he looked apologetically over at his teacher. "I had little sleep last night pervert-san, soooo I want ramen!" With that, the blonde jumped up and made as if to run off.

Sakura still sat calmly, pointedly ignoring Naruto. "Kakashi, what where you saying before," she glared at Naruto, "we were so rudely interrupted?"

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you for reminding me Sakura." He sat there for a minute, looking as though deep in thought. "Wait, what were we discussing?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The new mission." He answered. As an afterthought he muttered "idiot."

Kakashi nodded once more. "Ah yes, of course, it's a C-class mission." There was an interesting mix of moans and silent yes's. "The mission is to help a really old woman clean her mansion. Apparently her maid's haven't been working to well with her."

He paused and then motioned with his hand. "Come on then, lets go!"

As they walked in silence, Naruto glared at the ground in and kicked at the stones. They had been marching for hours and he still hadn't been given any ramen. He sighed and began to dream of the taste of miso, the sensation clouding his senses. He could almost feel the content warmth he got when eating ramen when suddenly his dream was interrupted.

"Watch it dobe!"

Naruto shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. Standing above him was a very pissed Sasuke. Very pissed indeed. Sasuke glared down at him. "You bumped into me, twice. Idiot."

Naruto growled menacingly. "Wanna fight? I'm bored, lets spar!" He made as if to punch Sasuke but his wrist was grasped tightly in his rivals hand.

Sasuke was smirking down at him coldly. "You'll have to do better than that." He yanked Naruto up and placed his mouth besides Naruto's ear and whispered mockingly. "Dobe."

Dropping Naruto's wrist he turned and walked away. Naruto shook his fist and snarled after him angrily. "Sasuke you bastard! Don't call me a dobe!"

Kakashi glanced back at them. "Be quiet, we're here now."

They all stopped by the door when it was thrown open and a rather chubby old woman ran out. She grabbed Sakura and pulled her inside, motioning for the others to follow. She was speaking rapidly to Sakura. "Now dearie, you may start washing the pans, scrubbing the ovens, cleaning the floors…"

Sakura's mouth was still hanging open when the woman shoved the girl into the kitchen and shut the door. The woman turned and gave a smile that looked almost evil. "Hello, I assume you are Kakashi?" she asked, pointedly looking at the perverted man.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, what would you like the boys to do Ms. Fujimia?"

She glanced at Sasuke and Naruto and ran over to give both of them wide, smothering hugs. "Oh what charming young men!" She squeezed their bicep muscles. "Joyus! You are both strong enough too! Come with me."

The two boys stood stock still. She suddenly looked like some witch from a horror movie as she screamed, "COME WITH ME!"

Naruto winced and slowly followed her, Sasuke not far behind. As they reached the top of the winding stairs, Ms. F shoved them into a hallway. "Now boys, I want you to clean the closet at the far end. Move everything out of it first, then go and scrub it from the inside." She glared evilly. "Do a good job too or else!"

As she ran down the stairs to torment Kakashi, both boys opened the closet and stared. It had to be the most stuffed closet they had ever seen. There was barely enough room for one person! "damn, that witch is trying to kill us!" Naruto said with indignation in his voice.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes. That was a typical answer from Sasuke. They both went down on their knees and began to bring out the boxes, occasionally hearing Sakura cry out in frustration way down in the kitchen. That granny just had way too much stuff in her house that required cleaning.

After they had cleaned the boxes out, the two grabbed a few wet rags and crouched on the ground in the closet. Naruto blushed as he felt his nose bump with Sasuke's a few times. Sasuke finally spoke. "So, why did you hug me earlier, dobe?"

Naruto snorted and replied softly. "I thought you were the almighty ramen noodle! All hail the ramen noodle!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto heard him turning around to open the closet door. He heard Sasuke growl in frustration. "Damn." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto stiffened. "What's wrong?'

Sasuke yanked at the handle. "The door obviously locks from the outside automatically. I can't open it. Even if you could use fore we are both to close together to cause any damage."

After trying again Sasuke sighed angrily and sat down on the floor, facing Naruto. "This sucks." Naruto said loudly.

"Hn."

After a half an hour, Naruto began to squirm. Sitting in the same position for such a long time was beginning to make his body ache. Why couldn't someone just come find them or something? It would be so nice to taste ramen again!

Sasuke felt a hand that definitely wasn't his rest on his upper thighs. "Naruto," he growled dangerously, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get comfy! It's not my fault that you were stupid enough to get stuck in here with me!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Sasuke snorted. "Oh so you're finally admitting that you're stupid?" He drawled sarcastically.

Naruto made a noise that resembled something like a hiss. "Shut up! I may be a loser to you Uchiha, but I will always be better than you not matter what!"

Next thing Naruto knew, he was on his back with Sasuke on top of him, the taller boys hands clamped around his neck. Naruto barely heard Sasuke yelling, al he cared was that it was certainly killing his ears. Unfortunately, the only way to stop Sasuke from badmouthing was to-

Sasuke's eyes opened in shock. Something warm covered his lips, something that tasted faintly like ramen, something that definitely was Naruto. This was…nice. He felt the boy beneath him start to pull away, and then decided; why not take advantage of the moment. He could torment Naruto with the memory later.

He let go of Naruto's neck and forced his own body on Naruto's, weighing the boy down. Naruto gasped in shock as he felt Sasuke nip at his lips, and then sighed in pleasure as Sasuke drove his tongue into his mouth. Sasuke.

Naruto blinked. Wait a minute; he was kissing Sasuke, the damn bastard! Why the hell was he kissing Sasuke? Yep, that definitely wasn't Sakura above him, stroking her tongue against his. Nope, that was definitely his rival. Damn, he was good.

Sasuke sighed with pleasure, languidly running his tongue across Naruto's teeth, sucking at the smaller boys tongue. He was going just a little farther than he wanted to go, he hated Naruto, right? Why was he doing this? As he heard a soft moan come from beneath him he really didn't care what he was doing, as long as it didn't stop.

Sasuke just went with the flow, but stopped when Naruto open his legs so Sasuke could lie between them. Sasuke pulled away and smirked as he heard his rival whimper at the loss of his warmth.

He grabbed the blonde by the front of his shirt and pulled him into his lap, moaning as Naruto's ass came into contact with his erection. Naruto shivered, but was completely glad for the darkness that surrounded them; he didn't want Sasuke to see him blushing.

Naruto sighed as he felt Sasuke kissing his face softly, sucking and nipping at his ears. Why did being here like this with his rival feel so good? When Sasuke began to suck on his neck, Naruto nearly fell out of Sasuke's lap. Trying to not fall, he placed his hands on Sasuke's chest, brushing across the boys pert nipples.

Sasuke moaned loudly against Naruto's neck, feeling triumph when Naruto purred in response. He pushed Naruto down again and began to rip open the smaller boy's shirt, licking the boy's chest. Naruto threw his head back at the sensation of another person touching his nipples. In doing so, he accidentally knocked his head back into the wall. He gave a soft "ouch" and then wrapped his arms around Sasuke, allowing the other boy to sink between his legs.

Sasuke began to thrust his hips into Naruto's loving the feel of his against Naruto's. Just when he was about to pleasure himself and Naruto more, light poured into the tiny closet and a loud scream.

Well, what do you know? Sakura had just found them, with Sasuke's hand stuck down the front of Naruto's pants.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**AN: **Well, how was that? I can honestly say that was the first Sasunaru I have ever written. I wrote half of it in school too! I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one-shot or continue. What do you think?

I have an idea for another chapter…I was thinking about having them both get stuck in a bathroom stall or something…hmmm…

hint hint Why not just motivate me to write more with reviews?

Please, R R and I will love you forever. Flames are not frowned upon, they are laughed upon so, no flames please, thank you very much!


	2. Happenings in the Girls Bathroom

AN: Yes! The next chapter is finally here muahahaha! Yes, I am sane I swear, just check my medications. Anywho, I am giving a warning to you all, this is going to be my last update for a while. **I am GOING TO GERMANY for a couple weeks and will not be able to update there. **As soon as I return I will update though, never fear! Oh yeah, and I have notes to my reviewers up top too.

**Rating Change: **Oh yeah, I have decided to take this up to **R**. I might be able to do a lemon, but I am not sure. A few of my reviewers have warned me that this might be taken off for being put in PG-13. I guess you wouldn't see this fic in a PG-13 movie now would you?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be glomping him and Sasuke every hour of the day. Heck, I would take them to school with me.

**Warning: **Yaoi, Sasunaru, public wonking…If these are not included in your happy tree, dry up and blow away.

Reviewer Notes!

Members are in bold font.

**Demonsxtears: **I am so glad that you liked it! It was the most random thing that came to my mind, seeing that I was bored and at school.

blackreflectednightmare: Well here it is! The continued chapter…muahahaha, and hopefully, more yumminess to it. I can't believe I am writing this scene about them in the bathroom…good grief.

**Aseret Kitsune: **The bathroom idea shocked me…I can't believe I thought it up. I think I will join you in the category of too much sugar. (too much sugar is good though!)

**WindDragon0131: **Thank you for inspiring me to make Sakura do something evil! Awesome, and now back to my evil plotting.

**Yue Lian: **Wow! I am so glad you enjoyed it! Frankly this is the first time I have gone so in detail with a yaoi pairing. I guess I did good cause I made some people happy. Yay!

**SuzuSparrow: **I wanted to make it special for Sakura…if you get my gist. (evil laugh) I am wondering if I should bring someone else into the picture for her…like a stalker or something.

**Umino Ayame: **Believe me, I think she was! If I were in her place, I bet I would be too.

**btTara: **The only funniness that comes from me is usually sarcasm or something evil like that. I am insane that way. My friend thinks it would be hilarious if I was caught at school.

Enild: A search under the desk huh? That sounds very intriguing. I think I will try that for these two in the next chapter. Awesome idea!

**KaibasShadowGirl: **I am so glad you like it! Like I always say, school is so boring that I am most likely thinking of something else, like staring out the window…or writing wacked fanfiction.

**Sasukesluver: **Yep, first Naruto writing I have ever done. I can't believe this was your first Sasunaru though! Wow, just hope that you don't get to hooked on the pairing.

**Agent Natsumi: **I think I will go up a rating, but I really don't think I should because I am no good at getting real explicit with this stuff.

**Hatake-Kakashi86: **Updated! It probably took to long to update though…oops.

**Psychopyro16: **So true, half the stuff I learn in school is never useful. Wait, do I learn anything at school?

**Nilfheim: **I always write more, even if it is a one-shot. I can make this into a whole mess of 'shots. I think I will!

Ly Mizukage: I am so glad that you enjoyed it! The scariness that comes out of my mind has to go somewhere doesn't it?

**Katsua: **No! Don't cry! Don't be sad either, be glad! I have returned and brought cookies and a new chapter!

**Chibisasuke: **No! Why do people always cry on me? Don't you cry either, have a cookie.

**Greyspark: **Thank you so much for the compliment. I guess this kinda stuff comes from reading too many Sasunaru…its way too addictive.

**Dark Mimiru-chan: **You are not the only person to tell me to raise the rating…hmm…maybe I should but I am not sure. I didn't think it was all that bad, but I am probably wrong. Go figure.

**Ame-ame: **Wow, I don't think I have been glomped before, especially not tackle glomped. Don't worry, Sakura does have a reaction….believe me she does.

**Inuyashagirl5**: I am so glad that you love it! I can't believe anyone would love anything I wrote in school…I can't believe I actually wrote it in school…

Anywho! On with the show! Look out, the bathroom scene awaits!

* * *

There are no words in vocabulary to describe the way Sakura looked at that moment. In fact, the two boys were almost too dumbfounded to realize who was staring at them. Naruto blinked his eyes for a second and glanced at the raven haired boy. It hit Naruto for the first time that he was in a closet.

With Sasuke.

Whose hand was down his pants.

Sasuke's hand was down his pants.

Ah yes, the truth hurts doesn't it Naruto?

Naruto gasped for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. It was as if a spell had been broken and he just realized that he was with his rival. Sasuke himself was just losing the cloud of desire that had filled his eyes. He blinked and looked at Naruto. Glaring, he pushed the blonde away. "Dobe, what the hell did you do!" He snarled angrily.

Naruto spluttered. "Me, I didn't do anything! I just told you to stop yelling at me! Then some weird fuzzy feeling came over me and-."

Sasuke was about to retort when he was hauled away from Naruto and pulled out of the offending closet. Naruto gulped and looked up at Sakura. He could have sworn that he saw hell in her eyes…actually there was a big fire blazing behind her too. Sakura clenched her hands. "Naruto you stupid idiot," She hissed, "How _dare _you defile Sasuke!"

Sakura picked up the nearest mop and Naruto knew it was time to run. "Um, sorry Sakura, as much as I would like to stay, I really really have a craving for ramen. Right now. Buh Bye."

Naruto ran from the closet just as Sakura brought the mop down with a resounding crack. Thus Naruto was chased all the way back to the village by Sakura…and eventually beaten by a mop…or rather, when the news of the Sasuke defiling reached the fan girls, a few more mops and brooms joined in.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Sasuke walked down the stairs in a daze. He continually wondered why the heck he had been found kissing and idiot like Naruto. Why, in fact, was he always kissing Naruto? Even if the first kiss was on accident, Naruto was still his first kiss.

Kakashi put down his new volume of Make Out Paradise and glanced at a ruffled Sasuke. "Well, what happened here?" He asked mischievously.

Ms. Fujimia poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled secretly. "Well, I hope the case wasn't that you getting a little close to that blonde friend of yours. What a disaster that would be."

Kakashi laughed. "Imagine the sex, there would be collateral damage!"

Ms. Fujimia snickered behind her hand and glanced at the fuming young man. Sasuke clenched his hands. "Nothing has gone between me and the dobe and nothing ever will dammit!"

Sasuke stomped out the front door and didn't wait for Kakashi to follow. The white (or grey) haired man waved his goodbye to the old woman and glanced down at Sasuke, feeling a strange jutsu hanging around the boy. Kakashi frowned. Why would a foreign spell be hanging around Sasuke. Come to think of it, he felt it when Naruto ran by.

As the two finally arrived at the village they noticed Naruto drowning his sorrows in a bowl of ramen. He had some healing bruises on him, but nothing serious. Kakashi smiled. Iruka probably wouldn't like the thought of Naruto being beaten by bunches of girls.

Kakashi brought Sasuke with him as he walked over to Naruto. "I want you two to get a good nights rest tonight. We have a lot of training to do tomorrow so I want you to be prepared." The man paused. "I know that you two did something in the closet, and I really wish I could have watched, ahem, I mean, stopped what happened. I think that an inspiring spell might have been placed on you."

Both boys still refused to look at each other. Kakashi sighed. "I t is alright boys, I know that you wouldn't have acted so normally. It was a spell so there was nothing you could have done. If you ever get…inspired to do something again try not to."

Kakashi noticed how Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, and how Naruto had a scarlet blush forming. Nope something was still there. The spell had left some connection between the two.

Kakashi scowled. "Never mind, how about you two sleep in and stay home from training tomorrow. I want you to spend time very far away from each other."

"Ok, that is fine with me." Muttered Naruto.

"Hn." Typical Sasuke reply.

Kakashi watched the young teens trudge off in separate directions. He knew he would have to speak to the Hokage about this situation. Even if it was amusing, it wasn't good. He went poof and appeared next to the Hokage's door. When he went in he conversed a few words.

As he walked out, he rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Why does there have to be a ninja meeting banquet tomorrow? Of all the days…" He began to mutter.

* * *

Next Morning

Naruto yawned and rolled over in his bed. Ah, waking up to the smell of soon to be cooked ramen and a Kakashi leaning over you was the best thing in the world. Wait. There was something wrong with that image, and it wasn't the ramen.

Kakashi. Leaning. Over. Him.

Naruto yelped and shot up immediately, hitting his teacher in the head. "Wha, what are you doing in my room? My house? Hello, this is my house!"

Kakashi glared, rubbing his nose. "I needed to wake you up. There has been a change in plans. Team 7 must join other teams in the banquet today." Kakashi replied in a bored tone.

Naruto frowned. "They can't have banquets whenever they feel like it! What ever happened to the good old birthday invitations with flowers on them?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pulled the boy out of the bed. He dragged him from the room, right on by the ramen, and out the door. The whole way Naruto whined about leaving the great ramen alone.

They came to a large building and walked through the doors. There was a great many tables with a great many ninjas. Naruto smiled when he saw Sakura. He was convinced that she had forgiven him for whatever he had done to her. Wait…why was he forgetting what had happened yesterday? All he remembered was that Sakura and Ino and some other girls had been beating him up…then he blacked out and had ramen…certainly that wasn't all that had happened?

As Kakashi brought Naruto over to Team 7's table Naruto kept pondering why he couldn't think of what happened. Sasuke didn't even glance up as the two newcomers sat down. "Where is Sakura?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke glared at him. "She went to the washroom. She was saying something about Ino poisoning her food or something."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Ino poisoned her food? Why, why would she do something like that?" Naruto twiddled his thumbs. How could he not still care about Sakura? She was the evil light of his life.

Suddenly Sakura came running to the table. She started mouthing words and pointing at the doorway to the girls' bathroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Would you like to say something? You look like a fish."

Sakura didn't seem to have the time to look hurt. "Kakashi sir, there was some weird color cloud floating in the bathroom stall I was in. I don't really understand what it was."

Ino leaned over from her table and snickered. "Are you sure it wasn't your own fart cloud?"

Sakura glared. "No, so shut up!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, thinking that Ino was probably right. "Sasuke, Naruto, go check it out. Come right back, I am sure Naruto doesn't want to miss the ramen."

The two boys left the table and made their way to the door of the girls' bathroom. Naruto shrugged and pushed the door open and walked in, Sasuke not far behind. They looked at all the empty stalls. All empty, except one. There was a faint red cloud hanging in the tiny stall. The two boys glanced at each other and walked in.

Naruto didn't even notice the stall close and lock behind them. What he did notice was Sasuke pressed extremely close behind him. "Jeez, can't you give a guy room?" He said angrily, tossing his head back so that he could knock Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke groaned and Naruto ignored him, peering closer at the tiny cloud of red. It seemed that it had been reduced to a smaller amount then when he had last been paying attention to it. He frowned and then suddenly the tiny fragment of the cloud went straight into him through his mouth. It was like inhaling some sweet smoke of some sort.

Naruto suddenly knew where most of the cloud had gone. It was in Sasuke. Yes, the Sasuke that was slowly wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto gulped. This could not be good. He wanted to push Sasuke away but some tiny voice in his mind kept telling him not to.

Sasuke snickered darkly in the trembling boy's ear. "Well _dobe, _now we can continue where we left off."

Naruto's eyes went wide open: what the heck had happened the other day?

All coherent thought flew from the blonde's mind as Sasuke brought his mouth down on Naruto's neck, alternatively sucking and biting, then licking to soothe the boy down. Naruto sighed and let his head fall back, giving in to the other boy and letting him do what he wanted.

Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck and brought his hand, once again down to rest inside of Naruto's pants. Naruto's eyes popped open as he groaned, loving the feel of Sasuke cupping him. Even if he didn't remember what had happened the day before, he felt a strange sense of de ja'vu.

Naruto didn't buck forward though; instead, his hips went backward and met up with Sasuke's . Sasuke growled hungrily against Naruto's neck and turned the boy around completely so Naruto's back was to the door and Sasuke's front was pinning him there.

"I want you." Sasuke moaned against Naruto's lips as he left his work on the blonde's neck. There would be a lovely mark there. He forced his tongue in Naruto's mouth, thrusting it in and out. Naruto had melted into a puddle of goo against him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and shivered. Why was he doing this with his best friend? His rival? Wasn't this completely wrong? Overall, this still seemed like a challenge to the blonde. He was determined not to look like a girl desperate for some love. He timidly reached his hand down and placed it against Sasuke's erection. Sasuke's eyes went wide open as he softly moaned into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke smirked through his haze. He could feel that Naruto was new to something like this so he brought his hand over Naruto's. "Like this _dobe._" He started to guide Naruto's hand in a slow rub. The "dobe" from his sentence came out more like a groan.

Naruto blushed. He had never ever thought of touching anyone like this. He was perfectly content on rubbing Sasuke when the onyx eyed boy grabbed him under the thighs and lifted him up, pushing their hips together. Naruto locked his legs around Sasuke in uncertainty. Sasuke smirked through his bliss and locked lips with _his _Naruto again, slowly thrusting against the other boy in a mock imitation of the real thing.

"Sa…suke." Naruto moaned, the red blush still painted across his face. Sasuke sighed in pleasure, pulling away from the blonde's lips so that he could trace the whiskers with his tongue.

Naruto felt Sasuke pick up the pace and pull his shirt off, beginning to lick and suck Naruto's nipples. He ran his hands over the blonde's chest, tracing the symbol on Naruto's stomach. Naruto felt the stall door behind him begin to wobble but who was he to care? He had an Uchiha paying all his homage to him.

Just as the Uchiha unzipped (or undid) his pants the stall door ripped off it's hinges. The door fell off and both boys went with it, still in their positions. They heard a gasp and looked up. Apparently neither of them had heard the bathroom entrance open. Ino and Sakura stood there staring at them, their mouths wide open.

* * *

AN: Woot! Lookit that! I am proud of what I have written here because personally I never thought I could write that. The scene was a page long too! (pats self on shoulder) Ah well, tell me if you think I should take this back down to PG-13. I really didn't know where to put it.

Plus, I think I will just start writing a whole bunch of oneshots and put them in here instead of lumping it and making it a pointless fic. Cute, sexy, and hot oneshots are fun to write. I think I will start doing that.

I have also thought of bringing Itachi in. I love him so I think I will. In one of the upcoming chapters I will have a oneshot with Itachi after Naruto because he got hit with the red cloud spell. Sasuke of course will find out muahaha. But that is way later….that is unless you want it sooner?

Anyway, R R! Give me some motivation to continue WOOT! Love my reviewers!

Plus, Flamers are Lamers.


	3. Of Logs and Brothers

AN: OoO…you guys are lucky that I felt like updating at this very moment. Germany was amazing! I am so happy! Ahem, calming down now. I wrote part of this in class again. Yes, I was bored and the teacher wasn't teaching anything again.

I got my Naruto DVD's! I am so happy! Episodes 1-122….and downloaded 126-133! Ebay is awesome is it not? Yada yada…so um….I will cease the babbling about my life and get to the story! Bleh…sorry, just have to add, I just developed a pre-stomach ulcer. "sob" I am way too young for this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but this crazy plot of mine…if you can call it a plot.

**Warnings: **The usual dangers, except now there is an extra warning for this oneshot chapter……**Itachi Sightings! **

**Oneshot Plot: **Just as a reminder this fic is a series of oneshots. Some one shots continue into the next chapter or are a part of the next chapter, but that doesn't mean they are all connected like a regular story.

**Messages for Reviewers First!**

**Dark Mimiru-Chan – **Yup, those two gals sure are getting between them aren't they? Well, I certainly think I can throw in even more people to make this dysfunctional couple even more insane!

**Shiomi- **Ah yes, to keep one wondering is the way of the ninja. Not really, I'm not a ninja so I wouldn't know. Oh wells, them getting stuck in make-out places as a plot? Yup, that's pretty much what goes on.

**Greyspark- **Itachi is one sexy guy. He is one evil guy too. That must be why I love him. Sasuke, in my opinion deserves to get beaten up once in a while cause he makes Naruto upset way too often.

Ly Mizukage- Looki that! I updated and now, it is one scary situation for poor little Naruto! Hahaha! I am too evil!

**Inuyashagirl5- **Well geez, who wouldn't love Itachi? The guy is awesome! All Hail the Itachi!

**Gaara-is-mine – **Heh, I stop there because it annoys people and because….I'm evil. Muahahaha!

Macy- I decided to update right before I left. Heh, It's just too fun to check my emails after I have been gone for a long time! So glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Goth Child of Zyon- **Ew. No drooling on the floor! Itachi has come to town and he likes clean floors! Heh, Naruto is in for in this chapter!

Gyomi- Surprisingly, I updated. Now we can all celebrate and read and imagine…heh. Thank you for the review! Motivation muahahaha!

**Pickle-kitten – **Heh, I didn't think it was that hot. I didn't even think I could write something hot! You learn something new everyday don't you?

Barby- Oh believe me, they will continue being naughty. Thank you so much for the review! Yours was really helpful, heh, nice and long. I'm not sure I can write a lemon though…too shy. I could try though.

**Thatdrncat- **Thanks! See what kind of things come out of my twisted mind? Scary, I know.

Ebony- Oh please don't explode! Suicide is not the answer! I will try to get the guys to go further soon, but don't kill me in this chapter cause like I said…Itachi has come to town.

Howlflower- Frankly, even I don't know where the whole cloud thing came from. I just suddenly thought that someone or something (hint, hint) should make Sasuke and Naruto want each other. It's strange how the mind makes things up at the spur of the moment.

Izumi- Yup, the witnesses are just about to keep growing too. Naruto is going to have to wear a paper bag. But that's not his style now is it?

**WindDragon0131-** Heh, enjoy the new chapter if you can, people have to be tolerant here cause Itachi is coming to cause trouble. Muahahaha!

**Hyperactive-frogchild – **Heh, I know that I am evil. But lets be reasonable, evil is _such _a strong word….but true.

**KaibasShadowgirl- **Thank you for the review! Wow, family in Germany. Koolis, the only family I have there is really distantly related. Pout, pout.

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune- **Heh, I knew the small places where good ideas. Heh, poor Naruto, Sasuke must really love him.

**Aseret Kitsune- **Meh, hopefully the girls will suffer a heart attack soon. Yay!

**Aragonthia- **So true, the girls should just disappear. I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

Joe- OoO, naughty child. Heh, what am I saying? I'm a naughty child cause I have one scary mind!

**Kira-sama –** I am so sorry, but Naruto will not be getting it on with Sasuke in this chapter….sniffle. Itachi gets lucky…somewhat.

**btTara- **Horny cloud? I like the ring to that. Funny. Anyway, Sasuke is not going to like Itachi around at all. Nope.

**Xxphatxbaybeexx- **Well, don't laugh too hard, you might hurt yourself. Strange things happen you know, like this fic for instance.

Reiko- Hmm…I don't know if the girl's should forgive them…hmmm…we shall see about this. More Sasunaru greatness? Hell yes!

Anonymous- Peace and love! So glad you liked it! Thank you for the review!

Solfa- Smexy? But of course! I aim to please….and so does Sasuke…ahem.

**Krazifull2748- **Heh, thanx Amber! So glad you um…liked that chapter. I'm pretty sure that I scared you though. Heh…and no, I can't tell you during class, it might just slip out anyway.

**Anyway, on with the show! And to those who reviewed after I wrote this…so sorry! I will try to get you next time!**

Sakura sat beside her window and looked down at the young children playing in the grass. She glanced at a pair of scuffling boys, just two of them, separated from the group of children. Sakura could have smiled, but instead she sighed; how alike those two little boys where to Sasuke and Naruto.

She looked down at her hands. Strange this had been happening these days between the two boys. Very strange things. She wasn't sure she liked these things at all. Sakura sat back on her bed and glared at the wall. Naruto was sweet, and kind also, but she couldn't allow him to take her chances with Sasuke away from her.

She stood up as a plan came to her mind. This day Naruto would not interrupt her and Sasuke. This day she would be with Sasuke and she would make sure they were alone. A smile formed on Sakura's face and she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write quickly. The inner Sakura threw a few triumphant punches and mentally shouted, "hell yeah!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Naruto walked through the woods, glancing at all the trees. He shrugged and then glanced down at the slip of paper in his hand. It was from Sasuke. He frowned, remembering how he had come across it. He had just finished dressing when the note had slide from underneath his door. It wasn't just that, the whole letter was just odd. It wasn't something Sasuke would write.

The letter was way too emotional and Sasuke didn't roll that way.

Naruto shrugged. The whole letter seemed real, even if Sasuke asking to meet him in the woods was weird. Seriously, who would forge a letter by Sasuke? Who? He continued to walk, pondering that. He began to mutter on how his "best friend" was an asshole

He looked up from the ground and saw the tree that they were suppose to meet at was only a little less than fifteen feet away. He smiled. _"I bet I can leap off that log and land on that branch way up there!" _He thought to himself.

"Here I go!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular.

As he raced foreword he stepped onto the log, preparing to leap off and into the highest branch when his foot went straight through wood, causing him to fall forward. He fell heavily, his foot still stuck. "No," he yelled, "this isn't fair!"

The boy scowled and sat up the best he could. He pouted and dragged himself and log over to the tree, slouching against it. Suddenly he felt a presence. "What's not fair, Uzumaki Naruto?"

xoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke frowned when he spotted Saukra coming his way. What was with this girl? Not only did she end up interrupting him when he was with Naruto, she still did not understand the fact that he just didn't like crazy bitches.

"Sasuke-kuuun!"

Sasuke flinched mentally but didn't rise from his position under the tree. It was better to ignore the girl because acknowledging was the equivalent to affection in her world. "Sasuke, I was wondering," she paused and blushed. "Would you like to join me while I'm shopping?"

Sasuke glanced at her and stood up. "No. Why waste time?"

Sakura blanched. "Shopping is not a waste of time! Naruto is a waste of time!" Sakura new she had made a mistake the moment "Naruto" left her lips.

Sasuke scowled angrily and walked off muttering, "crazy bitch" under his breath. Leaving the pink haired girl behind, Sasuke stared at the ground he walked on. Speaking of Naruto, where was the blonde dobe? Wasn't he normally eating ramen at this time of day?

Sasuke paused in mid step. Why the heck was he thinking of Naruto anyway? What did he care that Naruto normally at ramen? He didn't, but he still had the impulse to search out his strange partner in Team 7.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Naruto stared in shock. Leaning, almost completely concealed in the shadow of the trees, was none other than the one and only Itachi Uchiha. Yes, the one that has red eyes? You know, Sasuke's older brother.

Oh, Naruto, you poor thing, how could you possibly forget?

"Itachi…" Naruto gasped, trying to move away, instantly forgetting that his feet were stuck in a tree trunk.

There was a deep chuckle as the older man sauntered forward with unbelievable speed, catching Naruto by the chin before the boy took a fall backwards. Sky blue eyes stared into garnet eyes as Itachi leaned closer, warm breath bathing Naruto's lips. Itachi's eyes did a slow scan of the smaller boys face, making Naruto squirm uncomfortably.

"Kitsune, you haven't changed much from the last time I saw you." Itachi laughed, looking at the blush that was forming across Naruto's face. He let go of the boys chin as if bored, letting Naruto fall back to the ground in an undignified heap.

Naruto growled, struggling into a sitting position. Well as much as he could with his feet stuck. "What do you want Uchiha?"

Itachi stared at Naruto with his unwavering, almost unnerving gaze. He slowly walked forward, hips swaying unconsciously. It shocked Naruto how Sasuke resembled his brother not only in facial expressions, but in mannerisms. Itachi knelt beside the blonde boy and ran a finger over Naruto's bottom lip. "Many things, Naruto, and I am sure you will give me what I want. I came here for the Kyuubi, and I will get it." Itachi said his voice expressionless. Nothing new there.

Naruto watched as a flame appeared around Itachi hand, around his fingers. Apparently the older boy was going to attempt to unleash the demon fox. Naruto's mind begged him to run, but his body refused to listen. His eyes were too busy gazing dazedly at Itachi's eyes; they held the same look Sasuke's did when he was focused on something serious. When Sasuke's eyes held that look that usually meant Sasuke was focused on Naruto and nothing but Naruto.

The thought made the blonde Kitsune shiver. Suddenly just as Itachi was about to dive in for the prize, a red fog danced in front of his eyes. Itachi got an uncharacteristic snarl on his face as he tried to figure out what the strange fog was. "What is this-" He snarled angrily.

Suddenly his blazing eyes unfocused for a minute and the glazed eyes glanced down at Naruto. Suddenly though unfocused eyes weren't so bland. They were unfocused, yes…

…unfocused with a crazed lust.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke continued striding through town. Something wasn't right. The birds weren't singing, the children were crying, heck there was boarded up windows. Sasuke frowned, because he knew what this meant.

It meant only one thing; Uchiha Itachi had come to town.

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists. His brother was probably after Naruto again…after Naruto for a reason he didn't know. This could not allow.

Sasuke's eyes turned red as he took off towards the woods where he felt a strange aura emanating. After all anything strange had to be Itachi. Then again, Naruto was pretty strange too.

xoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile….

"Come on Kitsune, stop wiggling, I can't get to your lips! Hold still dammit!"

"Never! Get off me you pervert!"

"But muffin…"

"Muffi-ugh"

Apparently Itachi got to his prize. The scene might have caused upheaval. In the middle of that tiny clearing in the woods lay a traumatized Naruto and a blissful Itachi…on top of the traumatized Naruto.

Naruto lay frozen with shock. His tormentor had been victimized by the red cloud. Perhaps Uchiha's had developed some sort of sickness from being cruel to him. It didn't matter now though, he felt, glowy.

Itachi had his tongue stuck in his mouth, tasting every corner of his mouth, causing Naruto to moan unintentionally. This was totally unexpected, but not entirely repulsive. Naruto let his eyes open a little, letting him gaze at his current make out partner. This wasn't so bad, he could just imagine that he was kissing Sasuke again.

Sad thing was, Itachi was just so different and yet the same as Sasuke. There was no doubting that. Even Naruto noticed it right away; Itachi was way bolder than Sasuke had ever been.

With a strangled cry, Naruto tried to squirm away as Itachi pulled off Naruto orange top, devouring the boy's chest with a frightening intensity. Naruto moaned loudly, enjoying the attention he gained from the garnet eyed teens lips.

He arched his back unintentionally as Itachi licked, sucked, and bit at his collarbone. Itachi moaned deep in his throat, "Mmm, so good Naruto."

Naruto yelped as Itachi bite a little too hard at his neck. Itachi softly kissed the hurting spot and licked it tenderly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Naruto neck. Naruto sighed happily as he unconsciously allowed the raven haired teen to unzip his pants and kiss his way down to Naruto's belly button.

Just as Itachi was about to rip the pants off Naruto, he found a little problem; the log. Naruto's feet were stuck in a log so therefore he couldn't just rip the boy's pants off. Snarling in frustration he tugged a little at the log, then started poking at it angrily.

After a few moments, he gave up and went back to work pleasuring Naruto. Naruto gasped in shock as Itachi placed a rough kiss on his crotch, just where his boxers had gone extremely tight. As Itachi began to pull the waistband of the boxers, Naruto sighed and waited for the pleasure, glancing behind Itachi's head.

He sighed once more and moaned, "Sasuke!"

Itachi immediately pulled away from his work glaring angrily at his object of "affection". This was not something he wanted to hear. It was then that he saw that Naruto wasn't thinking of Sasuke, he was seeing him; no not imagining him, he was actually seeing him!

Suddenly the cloud that had victimized Itachi began to disappear as the S-rank criminal realized that his little brother was standing behind him, a murderous glare on his face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my Naruto?"

Itachi scoffed and looked down in shock. Naruto was indeed beneath him and the whole make out session wasn't just one of his crazy dreams. He sat there staring at Naruto in shock, to dazed to acknowledge the fact that Sasuke launched a kick at his ass, sending him flying some feet away.

Sasuke smirked and torched the log that trapped Naruto's feet, picking the released boy up in his arms bridal style. Naruto looked up at Sasuke in annoyance.

The red cloud sure switched victims quickly.

AN: Yeah baby! How was that? You're not angry at me for the whole ItaNaru thing are you? This is a Sasunaru fic and it will stay that way, don't worry. I just wanted to add an Itachi sighting, cause he's so sexy!

There will be Sasunaru in the next chapter, don't worry!

Read and Review please!

Motivate me…I write faster.


	4. Under the Desk

AN: Sorry, I have been thinking on my next chapters and I finally picked up a few ideas that appeal to me.

Anyway, I am just glad that school is over! Yahoo!

Oh yeah…..and those new to this fic and old……

…**..LEMON TIME!**

**REVIEWERS: guys….tell me if I should post this at the AdultFanficFiction site because I really think this chapter might make someone mad at me…..I don't know, I'm asking for your opinion. Thanks **

**Warnings: **Look at the chapters before this….basically the same thing! Sasunaru, yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Why must I continue to repeat myself? I don't own Naruto!

**Archiving: **Go ahead, just ask me before placing it anywhere on the internet.

Thanks to my awesome reviewers!

Naruto, you see, wasn't that much of a reader. Even when he studied new jutsu's, he didn't find that reading that fun. The jutsu was fun, not the reading. It was under Kakashi's desk that day that the blonde boy found out that reading can be very, very exciting.

Naruto was bored that day so he found himself sitting in Kakashi's office looking through the older man's paper. Not the best way to spend his free time but he had already gone broke from spending a few hours at the ramen stand. The horror!

He glanced at the clock. His sensei wouldn't be returning for a couple hours, so he could poke around some more. After going through all the drawers he looked at the bookshelf. He went through some of the historical books, all in which looked like they hadn't been opened recently….or at all for the matter.

As he continued looking, he pulled out a clump of books in frustration when he saw a whole entire shelf behind the one he was currently dismantling. Naruto smiled; this could be where Kakashi hid all the books with really special ninja secrets and jutsu's.

Looking around to make sure no one saw him, he reached forward quickly and snatched the book that said volume one and darted underneath Kakashi's desk. Nobody would ever look for him there. Taking a deep breath in from excitement, Naruto cracked the book open and the smile dropped off his face immediately.

What he had expected to see was ninja jutsu's.

Those weren't ninja jutsu's.

Sasuke sat underneath a tree. He was thinking, thinking very hard and yet he could never get the answer to his thoughts. He knew now, from what Kakashi had told him, was that he had been a victim of a spell conjured by a witch. A spell that made him lust over a certain person.

That person in his case had been Naruto. He hated himself for what he knew he had done with his rival, but couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. He plucked angrily at the grass below him, scowling as usual. He knew it wasn't his fault when he had the Cupid Spell upon him (aka: the red cloud) but now he didn't have the spell on him anymore.

Sasuke trudged off towards Kakashi's office, hoping to find the older man there so he could reluctantly ask for some advice on what to do next….besides hoping to kick Itachi's ass. Perhaps the man wouldn't even be there. That meant he could read the man's hentai books all about…Paradise.

When he entered the small office, he knew he wasn't alone, and the person with him wasn't Kakashi. Darn, now he couldn't read the next book in peace.

He looked around to see who he was with when he heard a page flip underneath the desk. He took a deep breath and looked under the desk. He jumped back in shock as he looked into cerulean eyes.

Well, look at that. It was the last person he wanted to see….and that person was holding the book he had wanted to read. Sasuke growled angrily bringing Naruto's face to look at his. It was then that Sasuke saw the look in the other boy's eyes.

Naruto looked mortified.

And it wasn't because Sasuke was there.

Naruto's mouth was slack and he glanced back down at the book in shock. "Sasuke, I think there is something very wrong with this book. I don't really understand these pictures. Do you know what they are?" He said quietly.

Sasuke gulped mentally and crawled under the small enclosed desk. Sitting next to the boy he had been dreaming about for the past three days wasn't a big thrill for him. "Naruto," he demanded, "Let me see the book!"

They didn't even have to fight about that. Naruto quickly dropped the book in Sasuke's hands as if it were a snake. Sasuke looked at the pages, but didn't really see the people drawn there….suddenly, to his horror, he was seeing him and Naruto in place of the drawn people in the book. He felt a chill, a pleasant one at that, go down his spine….go down to his nether regions….

Naruto leaned over his shoulder. "Well," He asked impatiently, "What's happening?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. How naïve, just how naïve was his rival? Suddenly, out of no where, Sasuke got an idea. Leaning closer, subtly taking in a whiff of Naruto's scent, he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Would you like to try it?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back at the book in Sasuke's hands. "You want to teach me that jutsu, Sasuke? Why?" He asked in shock.

Sasuke nodded, a little shocked himself. He was gazing hungrily into the other boy's eyes, wanting to reach out and touch his hair. He wanted to hold Naruto as if the boy was the only oxygen left on earth.

He wasn't supposed to feel this way.

Sasuke propped the book up next to them so they could look at the example. He took a deep breath and looked at the shivering boy next to him. Naruto was probably nervous. "Lay down." Sasuke said in a husky voice. He couldn't believe he was about to trick Naruto into doing something that he had been wanting.

Actually, it didn't really matter to him, it was amusing.

He leaned over the blonde boy, as much as he could under a desk anyway, and gently spread the other boy's legs for him. He leaned forward and nervously blinked his eyes without any emotion on his face. Their noses were now touching and Naruto breaths were coming quickly against Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's dark eyes switched from his own blue eyes and gazed at his mouth. Naruto licked his lips nervously and watched as a wave of lust covered Sasuke's eyes like a blanket. "Sasuke, aren't we supposed to be doing something to make this jutsu work?" He inquired, his tone shaky.

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. Naruto still thought they were performing a jutsu. How silly of the boy. Making up his mind, Sasuke decided to finish what he started. He dropped his weight onto the smaller boy and kissed him. Naruto's eyes opened wide, shocked at what his rival was doing. He could never seem to remember what happened the last few days, but he knew they had something to do with the boy before him.

Naruto sighed when Sasuke's tongue ran over his bottom lip, gently taking Naruto's bottom lip into his mouth. After sucking on Naruto's lip thoroughly, he dipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, where a fight for dominance began. Naruto's tongue rubbed sensually up against his own, not on purpose surely, and Sasuke moaned into the other boy's mouth.

Sasuke tore his mouth away from Naruto's and made his way to the soft skin below the blonde boy's ear, nipping at it gently. Naruto mewled and ran a hand threw Sasuke's hair, tipping his head back to expose his throat. Sasuke looked at it thoughtfully and then growled into Naruto's ear, giving it one last lick before delving his tongue into the smaller boy's ear, making Naruto writhe beneath him.

He moved down to Naruto's throat and used his tongue to make a wet trail down to his collarbone. Sasuke scowled, the whole mewling thing turned him on enough, but he wanted to see the rest of Naruto. He leaned up to whisper huskily in Naruto's ear. "I hope you don't mind."

Naruto was beyond any thinking point to ask what Sasuke meant.

Sasuke took out a small kunai and slit Naruto's shirt, ripping it off him. Naruto looked like he was about to object so Sasuke went down on the boy's chest and began to suck and nip at one of his nipples, making Naruto arch up, attempting to push farther into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke smirked against the blonde's skin and rolled the other nub between his thumb and forefinger, eagerly watching his partner's reaction. Naruto threaded his fingers harshly through Sasuke's hair as he writhed in pleasure. When Sasuke began to lick around the top of his pants, he bucked his hips upwards, forcing Sasuke's head up and into the desk. Sasuke snarled a curse, but went back to his work.

Sasuke pulled down Naruto's pants, boxers and all, down to the blonde's ankles. He crouched and removed his own shirt letting Naruto caress his chest and stomach gently. Sasuke was busy staring at what he had just uncovered. Naruto caught his gaze and blushed, averting his eyes with embarrassment. He hadn't made it a routine to be naked around his rival, not yet anyway.

Sasuke got a wicked gleam in his eyes as he leaned down and licked the tip of Naruto, making the other boy throw his head back and moan deep in his throat. Sasuke licked up and down Naruto's length, reveling in the boys cries of pleasure. "You like that don't you?" He asked teasingly.

Naruto frowned at him and was about to retort when Sasuke swallowed him whole. That shut the blonde up quite nicely. Naruto tweaked one of Sasuke's nipples, making the other boy moan around his erection. Naruto felt it was unfair that he didn't get to see the rest of his partner so he went for Sasuke's pants and pulled at them impatiently.

Sasuke looked up from his blow job and grabbed Naruto's hand, placing it at the front of his pants, rubbing the blondes hand over his heat. He leaned over. "So eager to see it….and this is all for you dobe, all for you..." He moaned loudly.

Naruto shivered and he curled his hand uncertainly around Sasuke's hardness, making the other boy toss his head back. Naruto was just shocked that Sasuke had volunteered to teach him this jutsu.

Sasuke slowly undid his pants and pulled them down. "Spread your legs wider." He demanded with an uncertain tone in his voice. Sasuke was glancing at the propped up book. He flipped the page and studied the drawing carefully.

Naruto did as he was told, not asking what they were doing. He reached out to touch Sasuke's length and looked startled when it jumped from his touch. "Sasuke snickered at the other boy's reaction. "Don't worry, it likes you dobe, so it won't bite….much." He smirked and fingered Naruto's opening.

Naruto gave a strangled cry of alarm, trying to back away from Sasuke. "Don't do that! It doesn't feel right!" Naruto snarled angrily.

Sasuke glanced at the book. He was sure he was doing it right. Pretty sure. "Don't move, I have to get this done, and then the fun stuff comes." He said confidently.

Naruto looked at him doubtfully, wincing as Sasuke wedged him open wider. "Just get it done with already. Dammit Sasuke!" He cried out.

Sasuke took a deep breath and grabbed the base of his cock, placing the tip at Naruto's opening. He started to press the tip in when Naruto grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them. He looked as though he were on the verge of tears. "Sasuke," he said quietly, "I think we're doing this wrong! You're hurting me!"

Sasuke looked down at his rivals watery blue eyes and looked back at the book. Why was this happening? The person in the book was enjoying it…..why wasn't Naruto? He hadn't meant to hurt him; he thought it would be nice for Naruto too. Sasuke bit his lip, holding back a growl. He really wanted to get inside of the other boy, but he didn't want to cause further pain. He blew some hair out of his face and looked back down at Naruto, looking for permission. Naruto nodded, but fear was still in his eyes.

Sasuke pressed forward more, the tip almost in. His eyes fluttered, moaning in pleasure, just about to plunge in when Naruto cried out in pain again. Tears were flowing down from Naruto's face now. He shook his head and started pushing Sasuke away. "Stop it!" He murmured. "Take it out now, it hurts too much."

Sasuke hung his head in frustration, wanting his release, but did as he was told. Strange as it was, he didn't want to see Naruto crying over something he did to him. He had a dull ache in his heart now watching Naruto crawl out from under the desk to gather his clothes. He pulled his orange jacket on only, since it wasn't ripped. Naruto's erection had long since disappeared.

Sasuke looked at Naruto guilty as he pulled his own clothes on, wincing as it rubbed up against his still hard cock. It was flagging slowly from his displeasure. Naruto sat down on the floor and didn't look at him. Sasuke was about to say something when the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

Naruto quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and glanced up at Kakashi. The older man's cheeriness turned to seriousness as he glanced from one boy to the other. He knew something had happened between them. Heck, he probably knew what had taken place.

"Am I interrupting something boys?" He inquired, looking at Sasuke for the answer. Naruto was in his own world.

Sasuke tossed his head arrogantly, letting his raven black hair fall into his face, hiding his eyes. "No sensei, we were just leaving."

Naruto got up and ran out the door silently, trying to choke down more tears that threatened to arise. Sasuke slowly followed after. Kakashi shook his head as he closed the door after him. He walked to his desk and saw a little book propped up on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the little plant in the corner of the room.

A ripped orange shirt lay on top of it, the seams frayed at the ends.

AN: I know, I am terrible. I didn't make them do it totally. I meant to, but suddenly, I decided to do something else…something angsty. Oh well…I am going to have a vote!

All you have to do is pick a place.

Naruto's apartment

Ramen Stand

C) Store aisle


	5. Naruto's Apartment

AN: Yep…back and kicking. Can't leave you dying for more can I? Nah…actually I could, but I won't.

**Reviewers! I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: **I seriously don't own Naruto, Sasuke does….just kidding…about the Sasuke part.

**Warning: READ WHAT I SAID BEFORE! **Yaoi warning.

The winner of the vote is…

**Naruto's Apartment**

Sasuke let his head fall back against the tree roughly. His day just wasn't going the way he planned. Frankly, his days never did. After the day before, nothing seemed right. Heck, the birds didn't seem right. If they were singing, he didn't hear them.

Naruto left him.

Naruto.

Left.

Him.

Those three words came to him as a big shocker. Usually, he was the one to leave the scene, not the blonde dobe. It wasn't right. Now Sasuke was going through a guilt trip, one that wasn't his fault. It was Naruto's fault of course, it was always his fault.

Sasuke closed his eyes in remorse. Of course it wasn't Naruto's fault, it was just better to think that way, so why change his thoughts? He would have kept blaming Naruto too, if someone hadn't have come marching over to him breaking his train of thought.

"What did you do to him?"

Sasuke's eyes flew open. He looked up at a very angry looking Iruka. The older man looked very tense and upset. "Naruto has been crying all morning, and he hasn't even left his apartment. Not even for ramen. What did you do to him?" Iruka stated once more, trying not to lose his teacher's patience.

Sasuke scowled and then muttered. "I didn't do anything; he brought it down on himself."

Iruka glared. "What did he bring down upon himself? Naruto fixes his own problems, but this is something different. He never acts this way unless you have something to do with it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as the older man continued shooting his mouth off.

"Now, I want you to go over to his home, and apologize for whatever you did. Got that? If I ever find out what it is you did, you will regret it. Now go." Iruka finished, pointing off in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke got up off the ground and disappeared toward Naruto's house. When he arrived at the door he hesitated before knocking. He glanced at the knob and scowled. "Hn." He snorted, before turning away stubbornly.

He got only ten feet away before he turned back again and stared at the door, ready to knock again. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard a loud sniff. "Oo is it?" Naruto's muffled voice said.

"Open the door dobe."

"No, you bastard!"

"Open the door now!"

"No! Go away."

"Open the door before I rip it off its hinges!"

"If you do that, then you're paying for it!" Naruto called out angrily. But it was too late, he was already giving in, opening the door for the person who was his very pissed off best friend.

Sasuke stood glaring at him. "It's about time."

Naruto sniffed, wiping a big tear from his eye. "What do you want?"

Sasuke huffed and looked down at the ground. "I want to apologize for what I did to you."

Naruto blinked. He looked at the other boy for a second and replied softly. "What did you just say?"

Sasuke felt the words get stuck in his throat. This sort of stuff did not come to him easily. "I said I'm sor, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I won't loose control like that again."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke and looked downcast. "Oh."

Sasuke scowled. "I just said all that and all you have to say is "oh"? I expected something more."

Naruto wiped a stray tear off his face and retorted angrily. "What more do you want me to say teme? What else could you possibly want?"

The sentence hung between them, their breaths coming out fast. Sasuke backed Naruto up against the table. He brought his lips to Naruto's ear and lowered his voice dangerously. "I want nothing you can give. You are nothing."

Naruto jerked his head away and looked Sasuke in the eye. The raven haired boy looked smug, his eyes glinting. Naruto scowled and reached forward. He grabbed them front of Sasuke's shirt and placed his lips upon the other boy's cold ones.

Against Sasuke's unresponsive lips he ground out angrily, "I'm sure I could figure something out."

With that said, Naruto brought Sasuke closer and one hand snaked down to stroke Sasuke's length. The other boy moaned, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. He ran his tongue over the blonde boy's lips and snarled huskily, "Then show me dobe."

He pulled away slightly, holding Naruto's hand and led him to the bedroom. Sasuke lay down on the bed on his back and looked up at Naruto. "Take off my shirt dobe." He asked quietly.

Naruto shivered and straddled the other boy, starting to pull his shirt over his head. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's bared chest and sucked one of Sasuke's nipples into his mouth. Sasuke arched up off the bed. "Naruto…touch me."

Naruto continued licking down the other boy's chest and licked along the line of his pants. He pulled off Sasuke's shirts and stared down at the erection that was jutting out. He licked at it, and when hearing Sasuke's gratified moan, he took it into his mouth and sucked it down. Sasuke arched up off the bed and bucked his hips in ecstasy. "Naruto…" He moaned loudly.

When Sasuke knew he was nearing the brink he pushed Naruto off of him and rolled the other boy over. "Stop it; I want to be inside you."

Naruto's blue eyes opened nervously, thinking back to the first attempt. Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheeks gently and was about to remove the other's clothes when Naruto glanced at Sasuke and grabbed the other boy's hand. "No, I don't…" He started to say.

Sasuke didn't listen. He tried to wrestle his hand out of Naruto's but the other boy held firm. "Sasuke, I don't think…" Naruto began once again nervously.

Sasuke pushed his tongue down Naruto's throat then pulled away. "It will feel good, I promise." He stated in frustration.

Naruto shook his head and pushed the other boy away from him. "I'm don't think I want to do this anymore Sasuke, ok? You can't walk in here and expect me to have sex with you."

Naruto got up off the bed and began to walk out of the room. He stopped at the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. Pulling on his jacket he murmured, "When I get back, please don't be here."

With that said, he walked out. Sasuke sat there on Naruto's bed and stared after the other boy. He growled angrily and pulled his clothes on. He went out the door and slammed it hard yelling, "Dammit you dobe!"

One of Naruto's neighbors opened their door and told him to shut the fuck up. Sasuke scowled and started to walk home. So much for apologies. They didn't work and he would never say he was sorry ever again.

AN:

Yeah, I can't believe I wrote that shit. Yuck. No funny stuff and this is a repost. In the original they actually have sex. In this I decided to still go with Naruto not wanting to. Oh well….sorry if you don't like it but I just am not that crazy about the story anymore.

Oh well, that was the apology chapter….

You had better review because I took time to write this for you. Heck yes I did!

R & R so I can update sooner!


	6. Stupid Cupid

EDIT: 2009

AN: Ok, so this story was originally finished in like 2006. I wrote this when I was like 14 years old. I came back and read this chapter and was disgusted by how short the sex was. I basically was like WTF? That was it? So now that I have been writing more explicit situations for some time (now that I'm 18 I'm not so shy about writing it) I have gone back and REDONE THIS CHAPTERS SEX SCENE.

THANK GOODNESS.

Warning: There is buttsecks in this chapter! Yes it really happens this time.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the characters.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sasuke, I know you must have had an interesting week."

"Sensei-"

"No, don't speak, because I am about to answer all the questions you have. Look at this jar."

Sasuke scowled, and rolled his eyes, simply taking the jar from his teacher. They were alone in his office, mainly because Kakashi had called Sasuke there alone. Looking through the glass, Sasuke saw a small, winged creature within. It had red dust on its wings.

"What is this thing?" He asked slowly, praying it wasn't what he thought.

Kakashi watched his pupil closely before answering. "That, Sasuke, is the reason you have been attracted to Naruto lately-"

"How did you know-"

"Let me finish. When we were working at that old woman's home, I found that she had a unique pet. A mini Cupid, if you will."

Sasuke stared long and hard at his teacher. He shook his head. "Are you kidding? This thing imade/i me go after Naruto?" He paused, what he had just said dawning on him. "It made me go after Naruto! So I don't really want him after all?"

Kakashi nodded. He took the jar back and put it in his desk. When he glanced back up, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi shook his head slowly, pulling out one of his pornos. "Kids these days…" He muttered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke had a plan, and because he was an Uchiha, it was a grand plan. There were no flaws. His plan was so great, that even Kakashi would tremble in fear. He had a plan, and yes it would work like no other.

He would find out if Naruto really wanted him. The stupid dobe would of course fall for whatever Sasuke said because he obviously had no common sense. Naruto would admit his deep feelings of love and he, Sasuke, would laugh and laugh.

So, in hopes of finding his rival, he went to the ramen stand and sat down, waiting for him. He waited about and hour before he heard the familiar voice that was somewhat screechy and obnoxious.

Naruto sat down next to him without realizing who he was sitting beside. He ordered 3 bowls of ramen and Sasuke snorted in disgust. Naruto twitched and turned to the person next to him and gasped in outrage. "You!"

Sasuke smirked and replied smugly, "Well yeah. It is me."

Naruto spluttered. "I don't want to see you! Don't you remember last week?"

Sasuke nodded and leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear, "I found out why it kept occurring. Want to know why?"

Naruto turned fully and gave his rival full attention. Sasuke tried to stop himself from smirking but he couldn't; Naruto was so damn predictable sometimes. "It was that old woman that we worked for. She sent her little love pet after us. It put me under its influence and made me want you. Since you weren't….what do you think that means dobe?"

Naruto stared at his rival in shock. Then he scowled and shouted. "Absolutely nothing! I didn't want to screw you, and I still don't!"

"I was the one under influence Naruto, you weren't. I guess that means that you really do want me bad."

Naruto snarled and stuck his nose up in the air, turning away. "Why would I want a teme like you? Nobody wants iyou/i."

"Dobe, everybody wants me."

"Well, I am not everybody. The only thing I want right now is ramen so fuck off."

With that said Naruto ran off carrying ramen with him, leaving a completely stunned Sasuke. Things had not gone as he had planned. In fact, his plans had run away as fast as they could screaming in denial. Not a good sign. Sasuke huffed and decided it was time to go home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That night Sasuke lay in bed wide awake. He just couldn't shake the thought that Naruto had blatantly refused him…again. He rolled over onto his side and growled in frustration, "That stupid idiot."

When he was on the border of falling asleep he heard his window open and felt the breeze waft in. His bed dipped on one side and he grabbed the kunai underneath his pillow, ready to attack.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock when he saw who was sitting beside him on his bed. "…Naruto?"

Yes, it indeed was Naruto sitting beside him, in his home and on his bed. Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked impatiently, "So are we doin' this or not?"

Sasuke stared at him for a few more seconds, blinking repeatedly as if not sure he was seeing things right. "Do…what?" He asked as he licked his lips slowly.

Naruto became flustered, blushing a bright red, which Sasuke thought was quite cute. "Um…you know, what we were doing before…before we stopped." He stopped when he saw Sasuke snickering. "Fine, the sex. Are we going to or not?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously. He was perhaps a little excited; they were going to go all the way tonight. He felt that it was a little personal, and that maybe the stupid cupid fairy hadn't really influenced him all that much. "I thought you said you didn't want me dobe?"

Naruto blushed and replied with agitation, "I don't, but let's do this anyway." He paused and then continued, "Ok maybe I lied; I like your company, even if you are an asshole."

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto was on him, straddling his waist. Sasuke was somewhat shocked, but he supposed he could take a hint. He placed his hand on the back of Naruto's neck and mashed their mouths together harshly. At the same time, Sasuke twisted his hips and flipped them over, placing himself on top of Naruto.

Naruto whined, "Hey no fair-"

Sasuke pressed his mouth against Naruto's neck and bit down hard, making Naruto yelp at the slight pain. Sasuke licked the spot he had bitten to sooth the pain, making his partner shiver. Naruto slid his hand down Sasuke's naked chest (he was only wearing bottoms) and tried to pull down Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke stopped sucking on Naruto's neck and grabbed Naruto's roaming hand. Staring down into the sky blue eyes, Sasuke gasped out, "Slow down Naruto, we have all night."

Naruto took a deep breath and stared up into the deep black eyes that were gazing at him thoughtfully. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, burying one hand in Sasuke's raven hair. Sasuke leaned into the touch, running a hand down Naruto's face. "I didn't mean to hurt you last time we tried this."

Naruto laughed and nipped at Sasuke's jaw. "I've forgiven you, but only because I will become the next great Hokage and you will owe me allegiance."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that and grabbed Naruto's jacket zipper in his mouth, pulling it down. Pushing Naruto's upper clothes off, Sasuke looked up into Naruto's vulnerable face as he sucked one of the erect nipples into his mouth. His tongue circled the erect bud, and the wet sound of his sucking echoed in the silent air.

Naruto gasped and his back arched off the bed. He placed both of his hands in Sasuke's hair, pressing his mouth against Naruto's chest harder. Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name, making him feel warm inside. His stomach was tight, his member hard. He decided that he had also been lying when he said he didn't want Naruto.

Naruto brought Sasuke back up to his mouth, swiping his tongue across the raven haired boy's lips. Sasuke purred and wrapped his tongue around Naruto's, at the same time pressing his hips down. Naruto inserted his thigh between Sasuke's and rubbed gently.

"Ahh, ah, yes! Oh...so good..."

The sound of their breathing filled the room, maybe because words weren't needed to be understood. Soon their pants and boxers were on the floor with Naruto's jacket and both were examining the other for the second time in their young lives.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's erection in his hand and whispered so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't hear him. "I want to feel you inside me."

Sasuke felt his heart stutter and then beat faster. "But last time…"

Naruto bit his lip and smiled nervously. "I want to. Don't worry about me."

Sasuke nodded and spat in his hand, lubricating his penis. He spread Naruto's legs and bent them up over his shoulders. When he positioned himself at Naruto's puckered entrance he paused. "Are you sure?"

He pulled back and began to prepare Naruto. He traced Naruto's mouth with two fingers expectantly. When Naruto didn't do anything he glared down at him. "You are supposed to suck on them, dobe."

Naruto flushed in embarrassment. "Well, how was I supposed to know that?!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto sucked his two fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking on them. Sasuke groaned, watching his soon to be lover. "Fuck, Naruto..."

Naruto spat the two fingers out and looked at him with a disgruntled expression. "That was the plan wasn't it?"

"Uh, uh, yeah."

Sasuke's brain seemed to be short circuiting.

After Sasuke was sure that his fingers were wet enough, he gently probed Naruto's entrance, Naruto wiggling at the odd sensation of someone touching him there. First, Sasuke slid one finger in, watching Naruto's face.

The blondes face pinched a little, but it was more out of the oddity of the finger. Once Sasuke was sure that Naruto was ready, he slid his second finger in. Naruto grimaced, but Sasuke then started to stroke Naruto's waning erection with his free hand.

Naruto's hips bucked under the sensation of being stroked. "Sasuke! Ahh, that's so g...good!"

A smug look entered Sasuke's eyes as he watched his partner writhe underneath him. He began to pump his two fingers in and out of Naruto's hole, scissoring them back and forth as well. Sasuke watched at precum began to dribble out of Naruto's slit and without even thinking his leaned forward and took the head into his mouth.

Naruto cried out in pleasure as slick heat enveloped his cock. It was like a sensory overload as he felt Sasuke's digits pounding in and out of his ass as Sasuke mouth sucked and licked his cock.

"Oh, ugh…Sasuke. I…I'm gonna come!"

"Yeah, baby, that's right. Fucking come for me," Sasuke growled.

After a few more seconds, Naruto came with a cry. His hands were buried in Sasuke's hair and he held him tightly. Sasuke nearly choked as warm cum spurted into his mouth. It wasn't as if he were experienced at swallowing and he flushed in embarrassment as some of the liquid leaked out of his mouth.

"Sas…Sasuke, that was so good…"

"Yeah, I know. I have natural skill."

Naruto spluttered at the arrogance in his friends tone. "Eh? TEME!"

Sasuke wiped his mouth clean of cum and then pulled his fingers out of Naruto's hole. "So, ugh, let me get some oil or something. I don't want to hurt you again."

Naruto nodded, paling slightly as he remembered what they were really their for. Sasuke wandered into the kitchen and then came back with some oil, using it to lather up his erection, which was almost painfully hard by this point.

He knelt down in front of Naruto and then bent his head, licking the puckered muscle, causing Naruto to shudder. Sasuke grinned up at him and then pulled away so that he could put some oil on Naruto's entrance too, inside and out.

"Can we just do this already?"

Sasuke's head jerked up in shock as he heard Naruto speak. "Wha-what?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, hiding his discomfort. "Just stick it in already, jeez. I'm not a girl, Sasuke."

Sasuke took a deep breath and then began to ease the head of his erection into the blonde. Naruto winced but didn't make a sound. Sasuke inched in slowly, trying to give Naruto time to relax. After another inch sunk in, Naruto decided it really, really hurt like a bitch.

"Ow! Fuck, Sasuke! What are you doing? Screwing me or tearing my ass open?"

"A little of both actually," Sasuke groaned, shaking with effort to keep still. "Naruto, you feel so good…"

"Just fuck me already!"

Sasuke gave a short nod before thrusting in completely, hoping to shorten the amount of Naruto's pain. He didn't want to revisit last time. Naruto winced and groaned in pain, his hands digging into Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke grunted with the effort to keep from moving. He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, panting. He could feel the sweat rolling off his own back. Naruto kissed his partner slowly, trying to get the pain to decrease.

Sasuke was panting loudly, his eyes unfocused with ecstasy. "Yes…ah…ah!"

He began to move his hips slowly, moaning with pleasure. Naruto only felt discomfort for a few moments more because suddenly Sasuke was striking something in him that felt unbelievable. "Mmm….ah Sasuke! Hit…hit that spoke again! Please…felt so good."

Sasuke increased the strength of his thrusts as he felt Naruto's inner muscles relax. "You're. Mine. Naruto. MINE!"

Naruto held on tightly to Sasuke's shoulders, his head thrown back. Sasuke began to bite his throat and Naruto cried out, "Sasuke…yours! I'm gonna come…uhh!"

When Sasuke felt Naruto's muscles spasm he almost came. When he felt Naruto warm come splatter all over their stomachs he felt a rush of severe arousal hit him. But when he looked at his friends face he came because he had never seen him look so abandoned in pleasure before.

"Yes, yes, yes- Naruto!" Sasuke groaned loudly.

He came long and hard, feeling exhausted once the act was over. He collapsed on Naruto until Naruto pushed him to the side, complaining of being squashed. "That was fun," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke could only laugh tiredly, curling around the blonde.

Later that night, while still in bed together, Sasuke kissed Naruto's wrists tenderly, looking into his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you before you know."

Naruto shrugged but then sat up in bed faster than lightening. "Lets get some ramen!"

Sasuke smiled softly, his arm still around Naruto's waist; he was really going to have to thank that old hag one of these days.

************

Finish

2009: AN: Ok, so now that I have redone this chapter, I might go back and redo them all at some point. I just felt that the sex scene here was really short and not satisfactory. So I redid it. Hopefully I'll get some feedback on it :P

Anyway- THANK YOU ALL! You have all been so wonderful in your reviews!

My new SasuNaru fic "As His Heart Lied" will probably have a better sex scene once I get to it. It's much more dark than this obviously, but hey, I'd rather read a more recent fic! :P


End file.
